


Over the bubbling potions

by separated_by_spaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separated_by_spaces/pseuds/separated_by_spaces
Summary: This is my first fic here and it is about Snape lusting for harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Over the bubbling potions

He knew that this was wrong. The thoughts that crossed his minds very often for the past few months were not just wrong, but also very unlike him. There has been only one person in this world that he has wanted. He knew there was no way for him to live his life the way he thought he would when he first met Lily, but this, this was not supposed to be a substitute. He looked Harry and was suddenly filled with urge to run his hands through the boy's hair. He imagined what it would be like to touch his neck, his collar bone. He felt his cock stir and suddenly as if somebody has woken him up,remembered that he was in class. The kids wouldn't notice, and even if they did, they wouldn't understand what they're looking at. They're just eleven, after all. Severus sat nehind his desk, no one could see the tent in his pants now. He looked at Harry who was trying to brew the potion with utmost attention. He was slightly bent forward, his small round ass sticking out, like an offering. Severus ran his brushed his cock with his hands, imagining walking up behind the boy who was bent forward and palming his delicious looking ass. He would slowly pull the boys pants down and kiss all over him sweet looking bum. He would pick him up, carry him over to his chair, and put him on his lap. He could make the clothes between them disappear in a second, but he wouldn't. He would make the boy take remove his clothes and his own. He would then ask the boy to take him in his hands, and later in his mouth. He imagined Harry sucking his cock like it was a delicious lolipop. He could just see his soft eyes looking up at him, asking him for him cum. When it is time for Severus to come, he would make the boy lay down on the ground and thinking about Lily, he would shoot his load all over his body. All these thoughts made Severus come very close to his actual climax, and with a very soft grunt, which couldn't be heard by anyone over the noise of the bubbling potions and the chattering children, he came in his breeches. His face was flushed and his heart was racing. He closed his eyes for a few moments to calm down. When he opened his eyes to look at the boy, he saw that Harry had been watching him all this while,with a smile.


End file.
